


Dark Fabrics and Winged Sleeves

by TriniWritinKins



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Clothing, Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smile (Band) Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniWritinKins/pseuds/TriniWritinKins
Summary: For the prompt:while freddie’s running his clothing stall in kensington, brian decides to drop by to see if freddie can help him find some good stage outfits, since freddie’s always criticising the ones he wears for smile’s gigs.OrIn which Brian goes to Kensington Market for clothes.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	Dark Fabrics and Winged Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing ships, yay!
> 
> Frian is one of my favorite Queen ships, so I thought I'd give a try at one of the Maycury Week prompts.

As soon as Brian opened the door to his friends' stall, he started to regret coming.

After having Freddie pester him about how he dressed to Smile's gigs for the hundredth time, - _you are rockstars, darling, you can't go on dressing in such drab things on stage! _\- the guitarrist decided to let the man have a go at creating an "acceptable" outfit for him. It was just to make Freddie shut up about it, really.__

__Or at least that's what Brian kept telling himself all the way to Kensington Market, trying his hardest to ignore the thought of the art student giving him his undivided attention while dressing him up._ _

__However, now that he was literally inside the stall, said thought was making itself known insistently._ _

__Damn, he had not thought this through at all. He couldn't do this, he couldn't just stand there while Freddie played dress up with him, staring at him with his dark, warm, beautiful eyes. He could barely keep his cool when the shorter man fixated him with his intense gaze at day to day situations, and now he was signing himself up for being stared at for who knows how long, and maybe it was not too late to head back outside and-_ _

__"Hello there, darling!"_ _

__Or maybe it _was _too late for that.___ _

____Turning his gaze to the inside of the cluttered place, the guitarrist finally saw Freddie, - how long had him been there, had him seen Brian having a mental breakdown at the door? - poking his head from behind a rack completely filled with different coats and blouses._ _ _ _

____"Oh, uhmm hi, Freddie. You- I didn't see you back there", the curly haired man said, grimacing at his stammering. _Pull yourself together, May, it's just Freddie. _____ _ _

______Snorting, Freddie started to make his way out of mass of clothes, "Well, someone had to take care of these. Roger's busy being sick in bed, so he's no help today"._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Great, _Brian thought, _now I'll be absolutely alone here with Freddie. Just great. ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Anyway", he snapped his eyes back to the other man when he realized he was still talking, "what are you doing here, Bri? Did you need something?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Earnest dark brown eyes seem to search his very soul, making Brian stammer again. "I-It's just... I thought I'd take your advice. About the stage costumes, I mean. Let you make them more, uhmm, glam?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________From the way Freddie was grinning and beaming up at the taller man, you'd think he'd been given an early Christmas present._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, that's wonderful, darling! I knew you'd come around eventually! As I keep telling you, you are rockstars, and you need to dress the part to keep people's attention. Not that they don't stick around for the music, of course, but there's so much more to that than to put on a show"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As he talked, he pulled Brian further into the room by his arm, seeming intent to get started last the other change his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Not that he would back out now. No matter his doubts or self conciousness. Not after Freddie had looked at him like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Freddie left him standing in front of the changing rooms only to return with an armful of clothes - the guitarrist could see dark colors and shiny materials._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright, dear, try these first", Freddie said, thrusting an outfit into his arms and steering him inside the dressing room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He spent the better part of the afternoon like that, trying on whatever different outfit the older man gave him. Some were shot down by Brian - _no Freddie, I'm not wearing a fur jacket _\- and others by Freddie - _darling, that one is dull, not to mention it looks just like what you wear already. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finally they were down to the last pieces that Freddie had found for him. Black trousers that hugged his legs only to become looser at the bottom, and a black shirt that he had a little bit of trouble making sense of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It's sleeves were huge and completely loose, making them look almost like wings, and it was entirely black except for the front near the neckline, where it was made with some sort of pale lace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The guitarrist was still trying to picture himself in it, and wheter he'd actually manage to pull up the courage to wear something like that on stage, when the door to the dressing he was in was swung open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Brian, darling, you've been there for a while, are you alri-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Freddie's mouth closed with a click, while Brian scrambled to cover his bare torso. Soon after the art student slammed the door shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________For a moment, Brian just stood there staring blanky at the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I'd never seen Freddie blushing so hard. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shaking his head to dislodge the thought from his mind, - although the image of the other's beet red face refused to be so easily dismissed - the curly haired man hurried to finish dressing in the winged shirt to go show the end result._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His friend's face had mostly returned to it's normal color once he left the changing room, though he still looked a little flustered, and Brian stood still to let the other see his new outfit properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Instantly, Freddie was fussing around him. "Put your hands on your hips, please. Let's see those sleeves properly..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Doing as he was told, Brian stiffened when suddenly Freddie was right up his space, adjusting the sleeves on his arms so they were completely flared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was quite used to it by now, - if there was one thing Freddie didn't understand the concept of, it was personal space - but... the other's face was still slightly red from barging in on Brian shirtless, and he was biting his bottom lip in concentration, and he looked incredibly beautiful in that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well, this does look rather nice, if I do say so myself", the dark eyed man said, stepping away and looking at him from under his eyelashes, "What do you think, darling?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Brian turned back to the mirror inside the dressing room, giving himself another once over. The dark colors of the entire outfit made him look paler and somehow made his curly hair stand out, and the winged sleeves made the whole assembly look ethereal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Overall, he through he looked rather nice. Different. Maybe too different from the band's style for him to actually use on stage, and he doesn't know if he'd have the corage to do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Who knows, maybe someday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It looks nice, Freddie. Really nice. I like it"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________At that, Freddie started to positively beam at him, eyes sparkling and a huge, proud grin taking over his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, I'm so glad you liked it, dear", he said, clapping his hands a little, "It brings out all your best features. Now, go change out of these clothes, I'll look for a bag for you to take them home"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Closing himself inside the dressing room, Brian spent a moment taking some deep breaths after dressing in his usual clothes. _Dammit, this is not how you keep yourself together. _Not by obsessing over whatever tiny little thing Freddie happened to do. But the older man had looked so sweet back then, helping with the outfit, dark eyes gleaming and cheeks still slightly red. So amazingly beautiful.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Once more shaking his head, he breathed in deep one last time before exiting the small space. The other man was by the counter, a bag in his hands that he held open so Brian could place the new clothes he had carefully folded inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"There you go, darling", the art student said, handing him the bag. Their fingers brushed during the exchange, but if Freddie saw him startle, he didn't say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Brian also didn't mention how the other's cheeks appeared to be faintly blushing again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Thanks, Freddie", he offered him a rather shy smile, "Really, I appreciate your help"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh, don't mention it. It was about time you listened to me about stage costumes. Now you'll actually stand out like the rock star you're supposed to be", Freddie said with a dismissive hand gesture, turning his attention to cleaning up the mess on the counter top, "Not that you don't stand out already, with those fluffy curls and those legs that go on for days..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That last part was said so very quietly under his breath, he probably woudn't have heard anything hadn't he been paying attention. He probably wasn't even meant to have heard that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Oh. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Should he say something? Just invite him to hang out, maybe? Friends did that, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I- yeah, yeah I suppose I will stand out", _smooth, May, very smooth, _"Well, I... I should get going. Go home and, you know... study".___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Now it was Brian's turn to blush, his cheeks flaming in emberassement at the jumble of words that had just left his mouth. It was probably a good time for him to turn tail and get out of here before he said any more stupid nonsense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh", Freddie blinked at him at the sudden change in the conversation, but soon gave him a small, closed lipped smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Of course, darling. I- let me see you out, yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The taller man nodded, waiting for him to come around the counter before they made the short trip to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Freddie opened the door for him, glancing up at him from under his eyelashes. "That- I had a good time today, dear. With you. It was fun"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Then he was smiling up at Brian, a sweet, shy smile that made his heart throb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Do you want to get some coffe with me sometime?", he found himself saying before he had time to think, "Or tea? There's this cafe I've been to a couple times, they're quite good. I mean, only if you want to, I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"That'd be lovely, Brimi", was the quiet reply. This time, the smile thrown his way was bigger, less reserved, dark eyes sparkling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Okay. Okay, that's... great", Brian couldn't stop a smile of his own stretching his face, "Does Friday work for you? By five, maybe?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Sounds perfect, darling"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Great"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________After that, Brian just stop there, both of them just looking at each other, a smile on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Okay, so... see you Friday", the guitarrist said, face reddening further, walking away from the small._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"See you, Bri"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With a new outfit, and something that sounded like a date with the kindest and most beautiful man he knew, Brian was quite grateful he had actually come to Kensington Market that afternoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
